


Kirby Nightmare Gear! Part 1: Kirby's Steamland

by HeartStarWarrior



Series: Kirby Nightmare Gear AU [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartStarWarrior/pseuds/HeartStarWarrior
Summary: Welcome to Planet Popstar, the center of Gamble Galaxy in all ways but geographically! Within the planet's geographical center lies the peaceful land of Dreamland, a place powered by technology but full of magic nonetheless. It is here where a young boy named Kirby finds himself one fateful day and it is here where his journeys begin!
Series: Kirby Nightmare Gear AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985887
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Gamble Galaxy...a galaxy that has experienced much turmoil since the beginning of time. But the details of that turmoil aren't important at the moment. Because details weren't important for one young Star Warrior at that moment. In his defense, details tend not to be a major focus when your being chased through the stars by a strange, shadowy, winged figure with bright glowing eyes that you may or may not have accidentally released. All that was on the young boy's mind was getting away from this frightening being that was attacking him. The problem was that the boy didn't know much about how to drive his little star around, as usually, he'd just lie on it and let it take him where it wanted to. But now he had to actually fly around and find somewhere safe to hide from the scary stranger. The fact that being was firing attacks at the young Star Warrior wasn't helping much. The boy had been barely managing to dodge the attacks being thrown at him, but one lightning bolt ended up striking the star and causing it to spin out of control. The next thing he knew, he was barreling towards an unsuspecting planet at alarming speeds, unable to change directions. He was barely able to see a few colorful set pieces of the planet as he burned rapidly through the atmosphere before landing hard on the ground.

The boy was largely unconscious. He was trapped under his crashed Warp Star and his eyes were slowly closing. But that didn't seem to satisfy the stranger, as it followed the boy to the crash site and landed forcefully in front of him. It then slowly approached, with feathers falling off of its wings and a sharp looking weapon held firmly, seemingly prepared to deliver a killing blow...but it didn't go through with it. Instead it turned to face another strange shadow. The young Star Warrior couldn't make it out much initially, but it seemed more sinister in nature.

It began to approach and as it did, there was a voice that seemed as sinister as the shadow it likely belonged to. It was a tad raspy, but very cold nonetheless. And the words it spoke didn't help change his mind about this creature. "Well well. If it isn't my favorite knight. It's been so long! Oh I do hope your time being locked away didn't change your mind about working for me. It would pose quite an issue to my plans of conquest." The winged shadow didn't speak in response. Instead, it simple walked towards the other shadow and extended a small gloved hand. This hand was then greeted by a long, thin arm with large, bony fingers and the voice responding once more, seemingly pleased. "Yes...wonderful to have you back. Come now. Let's get you properly prepared to strike again. I'll have to edit my plans a bit to account for you, but that is perfectly manageable..." The two then walked away towards the mountains as the boy's eyes slowly closed...


	2. Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey

The boy's eyes gently to a bright light and a light blue above him. _Is this the Land Beyond Life?_ he thought to himself. "Uggggh..." _No it can't be_ _._ he continued. _If it was I wouldn't have such a headache._

As he lay on the ground, a stranger suddenly appeared above him. "Oh good! You're awake!"

"AAH!" The boy hopped up, surprised by the sudden appearance of the stranger. As he calmed down, he took a gander at this peculiar being that had startled him. This stranger was rather egg shaped and wore a blue hood around his body, showing only his brown face and golden eyes. Above his face was a pair of what seemed to be ears covered by the hood, with a chain which dangled a gear from his right ear. On top of the hood was a cream colored cloak with a belt right on top of where his mouth should be. His hands donned cream colored gloves and were floating separately from his body.

"Glad you're awake!" said the stranger. "I saw some smoke and I followed it to find you unconscious in a crater. You had this tiny little star thing besides you. I had a feeling it was important to you so I have it right here." The egg held up a small, yellow, five-pointed star in his left hand before the boy yanked it away. "Ah. I figured it was important. Oh! Where are my manners? I should introduce myself. Name's Magolor, Great Traveler and Seller of Extraordinary Wares! You're in my ship, the Lor Starcutter. What's your name kid?"

The kid seemed to be nervous at first, holding his little star close before responding. "Um...I'm Kirby..."

Magolor eagerly took Kirby's small pink hand and gave a few friendly, yet intense shakes. "Nice ta meet ya kid! So, you got somewhere you gotta be? 'Cause if so, I can take you there!" he spoke eagerly, turning to the nearby console board.

Kirby responded "Well...I wasn't going anywhere specific. Just anywhere to get away from that scary shadow that was chasing me."

Magolor paused, caught in curiosity. "A scary shadow? What did it look like, if I might ask?"

"Well...it was only kinda bigger than me...b-but it had huge wings! And they had feathers on them! And it had these horns! And this sharp thingy in its hands! And it had big glowing pink eyes. It was so scary because it was so dark!" The boy stuttered.

"Ah, I see...sounds familiar somehow...eh, whatever it's nothing probably. Anyways, we should head off now, I'm running late to my appointment to visit the Steamland Plaza to sell my wares. That's probably a good place for you to be now that I think of it. Sit down and buckle up, kid. This can get bumpy." The egg swiftly spoke before plopping into a seat.

"Buckle up? What do you mean?" The pink kid responded.  
  
"Wait you're implying you've never worn a seat belt?" Magolor questioned.  
  
"Seat belt?"

The traveler then slapped his palm to his face. "No wonder I found you unconscious. Here, let me explain." He picked up the gumball and set him in a seat. "Ok so, you see this strap?" he said pulling a brown colored strap with a silver object at the end of it.  
  
The kid nodded.  
  
"Ok, so there's this buckle here. You pull this silver thingy to the buckle and click it in." The traveler clarified as he inserted the silver object into the buckle and caused it to click.

"Ah!" The boy responded. "...why?"

"In short, it keeps you from flying out or off your vehicle and dying. I have a feeling you might find this helpful. Now we gotta get going. I'll teach you how to unbuckle when we get there. For now, don't touch anything." Magolor responded, making his own clicking sound when inserting his silver object into the buckle before pressing a few buttons and causing the Starcutter to fly through the sky at intense speed.


End file.
